1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television conference system for holding a television conference by using a plurality of information processing devices capable of communicating with each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows an example of the configuration of a conventional television conference system.
Referring to FIG. 1, first, second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth information processing devices 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6 are so connected via a network 36 as to be able to communicate with each other.
Of these information processing devices, each of the first to third information processing devices 1 to 3 includes a display 25, a keyboard 27, a mouse 28, a video camera 40, a loudspeaker 41, and a first terminal 50. Note that the fourth and fifth information processing devices 4 and 5 have the same arrangement as the first to third information processing devices 1 to 3, although the illustration of the devices 4 and 5 is simplified in FIG. 1. The first terminal 50 of each of the information processing devices 1 to 5 comprises, e.g., a CPU, a ROM, a RAM, an external storage, and a network transmission and reception unit (none of them is shown). These information processing devices 1 to 5 are used as information processing devices for television conference terminals.
The sixth information processing device 6 includes a display 25, a keyboard 27, a mouse 28, and a second terminal 51. The second terminal 51 has an identical arrangement with that of the first terminal 50 but incorporates a hard disk with a faster speed and larger capacity than those of the hard disk of the first terminal 50. Therefore, the second terminal 51 can read and write a large capacity of various data such as image data and audio data at a high speed.
This sixth information processing device 6 is used as a video server and records image data and audio data transmitted from the information processing devices 1 to 5 through the network 36 into respective corresponding files for the information processing devices 1 to 5. Also, in accordance with requests transmitted from the information processing devices 1 to 5 through the network 36, the information processing device 6 transmits the image data and the audio data recorded as described above to the information processing devices 1 to 5 through the network 36.
FIG. 2 illustrates an example of the display contents on the display 25.
In FIG. 2, image display windows 1a, 2a, 3a, 4a, and 5a display images taken by the video cameras 40 of the first, second, third, fourth, and fifth information processing devices 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, respectively.
Various buttons for operating this television conference system are arranged on a control box 10. Buttons 11, 12, and 13 are used to reproduce image data and audio data recorded in the past in the sixth information processing device 6, i.e., a quick wind button, a normal reproduction button, and a rewind button, respectively. A normal operation button 14 is used to output image data and audio data currently being picked up to the display 25 and the loudspeaker 41, respectively. These buttons are depressed by a click manipulation using the mouse 28.
A procedure when a given one of the first to fifth information processing devices 1 to 5 used as the terminals of this television conference system requests reproduction of image data and audio data recorded in the past in the sixth information processing device 6 used as the video server of the system and displays the reproduced image, will be described below with reference to the flow chart shown in FIGS. 3A and 3B.
Referring to FIGS. 3A and 3B the systems of the information processing devices 1 to 5 are activated in step S71. In step S72, each of the information processing devices 1 to 5 broadcasts (transmits) input image data from the video camera 40 and input audio data from a microphone (not shown) connected to the video camera 40 to the network 36. In steps S73 to S76, whether any of the quick wind button 11, the normal reproduction button 12, the rewind button 13, and the normal operation button 14, FIG. 2, is depressed is checked.
If it is determined in step S73 that the quick wind button 11 is depressed, the flow advances to step S77, and a packet containing the number (one of 1 to 5) of the information processing device corresponding to one of the display windows 1a to 5a, FIG. 2, in which the quick wind button 11 is depressed and also containing the quick wind request, is transmitted to the sixth information processing device 6 as the video server. In step S78, the mode of the display window in which the quick wind button 11 is depressed is set to a xe2x80x9crecording and reproduction quick wind modexe2x80x9d which quickly reproduces the image data and the audio data recorded in the sixth information processing device 6.
If it is determined in step S74 that the rewind button 13 is depressed, the flow advances to step S79, and a packet containing the number of the information processing device corresponding to one of the display windows 1a to 5a, FIG. 2, in which the rewind button 13 is depressed and also containing the rewind request is transmitted to the sixth information processing device 6. In step S80, the mode of the display window in which the rewind button 13 is depressed is set to a xe2x80x9crecording and reproduction rewind modexe2x80x9d which reproduces the image data and the audio data recorded in the sixth information processing device 6 while rewinding these data.
If it is determined in step S75 that the normal reproduction button 12 is depressed, the flow advances to step S81, and a packet containing the number of the information processing device corresponding to one of the display windows 1a to 5a, FIG. 2, in which the normal reproduction button 12 is depressed and also containing the normal speed reproduction request, is transmitted to the sixth information processing device 6. In step S82, the mode of the display window in which the normal reproduction button 12 is depressed is set to a xe2x80x9crecording and reproduction normal speed modexe2x80x9d which reproduces the image data and the audio data recorded in the sixth information processing device 6 at a normal speed.
If it is determined in step S76 that the normal operation button 14 is depressed, the flow advances to step S83, and a packet containing the number of the information processing device corresponding to one of the display windows 1a to 5a, FIG. 2, in which the normal operation button 14 is depressed and also containing the normal operation request is transmitted to the sixth information processing device 6. In step S84, the mode of the display window in which the normal operation button 14 is depressed is set to a xe2x80x9cnormal modexe2x80x9d which performs a normal television conference.
After the processing corresponding to the depression of any of the buttons 11 to 14 is done as described above, it is checked in step S85 whether a packet transmitted through the network 36 is received. If no packet is received, the flow returns to the transmission processing in step S72. If a packet is received in step S85, the flow advances to step S86 to check whether the received packet is for the television conference.
If the received packet is not for the television conference, the flow advances to step S87 to check whether the received packet is a reproduction stop request packet sent from the sixth information processing device 6. If the received packet is the reproduction stop request packet, the flow advances to step S88 to check which of the windows 1a to 5a the packet corresponds to. The mode of the corresponding window is then set to the normal mode. If the received packet is not the reproduction stop request packet, normal packet processing is performed in step S89.
On the other hand, if it is determined in step S86 that the received packet is for the television conference, the flow advances to step S90 to check whether the packet is sent from the sixth information processing device 6 as the video server. If it is determined in step S91 that the received packet is sent from the video server, the flow advances to step S92 to check the recorded data of which of the information processing devices 1 to 5 is used to reproduce the image data and the audio data contained in the packet.
In step S93, the reproduced image is displayed in the display window corresponding to the number of the information processing device thus found and the reproduced voice is output to the loudspeaker 41. As an example, if the image data contained in the packet is reproduced from the recorded data of the second information processing device 2, the reproduced image is displayed in the second display window 2a. 
If it is determined in step S91 that the received packet is not the packet from the sixth information processing device 6 as the video server, the flow advances to step S94 to check the mode of the display window corresponding to the sending information processing device of the packet. For example, if the packet sending device is the second information processing device 2, the mode of the second display window 2a is checked.
If the checked mode is other than the normal mode (i.e., any of the recording and reproduction quick wind mode, the recording and reproduction rewind mode, and the recording and reproduction normal speed mode), this means that the image and voice from the sixth information processing device 6 are being reproduced. Accordingly, the packet is destroyed in step S95. For example, if the received packet is sent from the second information processing device 2 and the mode of the second display window 2a is the recording and reproduction normal speed mode, the packet is destroyed. If the mode of the packet sending device is the normal mode, the flow advances to step S96 to display the image contained in the packet in the display window corresponding to the sending information processing device.
A procedure when the sixth information processing device 6 as the video server reproduces the image data and the audio data of a speaker recorded in the past in the internal second terminal 51 in accordance with requests from the information processing devices 1 to 5 will be described below with reference to the flow chart shown in FIG. 4.
Referring to FIG. 4, the system of the sixth information processing device 6 is activated in step S101. In step S102, the sixth information processing device 6 checks whether a packet sent from any of the first to fifth information processing devices 1 to 5 is received. If no packet is received, the flow jumps to processing in step S114. If a packet is received, the flow advances to step S103, and the sixth information processing device 6 checks whether the received packet is for the television conference.
If the received packet is for the television conference, in step S104 the sixth information processing device 6 checks the sending information processing device of the packet and writes the data contained in the packet into the file corresponding to the packet sending device. The flow then jumps to step S114. On the other hand, if the received packet is not for the television conference, the sixth information processing device 6 checks the request of the received packet in steps S105 to S108.
If the sixth information processing device 6 determines in step S105 that the received packet is the recording and reproduction normal speed request packet transmitted in step S81, FIGS. 3A and 3B, the flow advances to step S109. In step S109, the sixth information processing device 6 sets a sending information processing device number mode, which indicates whether the image data and the audio data are to be transmitted to the sending information processing device of the packet, to a xe2x80x9ctransmission mode ON+recording and reproduction modexe2x80x9d.
If the sixth information processing device 6 determines in step S106 that the received packet is the recording and reproduction quick wind request packet transmitted in step S77, FIG. 3A, the flow advances to step S110, and the sending information processing device number mode is set to a xe2x80x9ctransmission mode ON+quick wind modexe2x80x9d.
If the sixth information processing device 6 determines in step S107 that the received packet is the recording and reproduction rewind request packet transmitted in step S79, FIG. 3A, the flow advances to step S111, and the sending information processing device number mode is set to a xe2x80x9ctransmission mode ON+rewind modexe2x80x9d.
If the sixth information processing device 6 determines in step S108 that the received packet is the normal operation request packet transmitted in step S83, FIG. 3B, the flow advances to step S112, and the sending information processing device number mode is set to a xe2x80x9ctransmission mode OFFxe2x80x9d. If the received packet is none of these packets, the sixth information processing device 6 performs normal packet processing in step S113.
After performing the processing corresponding to the type of received packet in this manner, in step S114 the sixth information processing device 6 checks, for each of the information processing devices 1 to 5, the contents of the sending information processing device number mode set as described above. The sixth information processing device 6 forms a packet of image data and audio data in accordance with the checked sending information processing device number mode.
For example, if the transmission mode is ON and is the quick wind mode, the sixth information processing device 6 successively forms packets of one frame by using the image data of a frame skipped by several frames in the forward direction from the last frame used of a plurality of consecutive frames. If the transmission mode is ON and is the rewind mode, the sixth information processing device 6 successively forms packets of one frame by using the image data of a frame skipped by several frames in the backward direction from the last frame used of a plurality of consecutive frames. If the transmission mode is ON and the recording and reproduction mode is set, packets of one frame is successively formed by using the image data of a plurality of frames succeeding in the forward direction.
Note that no last image data used exists immediately after the transmission mode is turned on. If this is the case, therefore, a packet of one frame is formed by using the first image data in the case of the quick wind mode or the recording and reproduction mode, and by using the latest image data in the rewind mode case.
In step S115, the sixth information processing device 6 transmits the packets formed as described above to the request source of the first to fifth information processing devices 1 to 5. If the sixth information processing device 6 determines in step S116 that no accumulated data is left in the device 6 (when data to be reproduced exceeds the trailing end of the data in the quick wind mode or in the recording and reproduction mode, or when data to be reproduced exceeds the leading end of the data in the rewind mode), the sixth information processing device 6 transmits a reproduction stop request packet to the corresponding information processing device in step S117. This reproduction stop request packet is interpreted in step S87, FIG. 3B, and consequently the corresponding information processing device as the conference terminal is set in the normal mode.
With the above configuration, the image and voice of a speaker in front of one conference terminal information processing device can be transmitted to and displayed on other conference terminal information processing devices, and this makes a television conference feasible. Additionally, the sixth information processing device 6 as the video server can record the images and voices of speakers in front of the conference terminal information processing devices 1 to 5 and can reproduce the past recorded data of each of the information processing devices 1 to 5 in accordance with a request from any of the information processing devices 1 to 5.
Unfortunately, the above conventional system does not have a means for indicating that an image and a voice recorded in the past are currently being reproduced, while these past recorded image and voice are being reproduced. Accordingly, it is difficult for a user to determine whether the displayed image in any of the display windows 1a to 5a and the output voice from the loudspeaker 41 are taken from a television conference currently being normally held or are reproduced from the image and voice recorded in the past. Furthermore, in the latter case the user cannot easily recognize when these image and voice were recorded.
Also, in reproducing the image and voice recorded in the past, the user uses the quick wind button 11 and the rewind button 13 to search for a desired recorded image. Accordingly, the user cannot easily find the past image and voice which he or she wants to see and hear.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation and has as its object to provide a television conference system in which a user can readily recognize when an image displayed in a display unit is taken and can easily search for and reproduce a desired recorded image.
To achieve the above object, according to one preferred aspect of the present invention a television conference system for holding a television conference by transmitting and receiving image data between a plurality of information processing devices connected via communicating means, comprises transmitting and receiving means for transmitting and receiving image data, and display means for displaying the transmitted and received image data and time data.
According to another preferred aspect of the present invention, a television conference system for holding a television conference by transmitting and receiving image information between a plurality of information processing devices connected via communicating means, comprises recording means for recording image information of each of the information processing devices in a recording medium by relating the image information to time information, time designating means for designating an arbitrary time, and reproducing means for reproducing the image information of each of the information processing devices recorded in the recorded medium in accordance with the time designated by the time designating means.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.